Number of Twins
by TOONSRULE
Summary: A whole bunch of one shots featuring our favorite Autobot twins. Rating will change and be announced at the beginning of each chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Kind of doing this as a side story project while I'm doing my other story's. These are one shots featuring the twins and is really going to be about the twins. I hope you enjoy!

Story One: Promise

Sunstreaker looked up at the sounds of footsteps, hoping to see his twin brother. Unfortunately the only saw a few of his instructors heading for their recharge berths. Sunstreaker sighed and continued with his sketch. His twin, Sideswipe, was supposed to have met him thirty vorns ago and he was becoming nervous. He was sitting in the front of the school, the sky becoming a mixture of dark blue and blood red as the day slowly turned to night. Sunstreaker's attention was drawn away by the snickering and laughing from his fellow 'bot students.

"Oh, look, it's Sunflower!" said a blue mech, pointing at Sunstreaker.

"You waiting for your brother?" asked a green mech, not really attempting to hide his laughter.

"Sorry but," the mech snickered, "he's a bit tied up at the moment." The group laughed loudly as they walked away form Sunstreaker's sitting spot. As soon as they cleared the corner, Sunstreaker took off in the opposite way.

"Sides!" yelled Sunstreaker, "Sides where are you?!"

"Sunny?" A weak voice sounded above him; Sunstreaker looked up to find his brother dangling above on a pole.

"Sides!" He climbed up, untied Sideswipe, and carried him down. "Are you ok? What happened?"

Sides backed away and curled into a ball, keeping himself hidden from Sunstreaker. Compleatly caught off guard, he stared in worryment.

"Wha-... Sides what's going on." Sunstreaker tryed to unwrap Sideswipe, but he only protested while saying "No".

"Sides, stop." Something caught his optics; he roughly grabbed Sideswipe's arm and pulled them away. Crudely done with pink paint, the word 'loser' written across his chest plate.

"Who... who did this to you...?"

"N-no one." Sunstreaker felt something wet land on his hand. He looked down to see the energon tear slide slide off. He cupped his hands around Sideswipe's face and lifted it up; Sideswipe had tears streaming down his face.

"Sides they... they didn't hurt you, did they?" asked Sunstreaker wiping the tears away. Sideswipe shook his head then pulled his brother in a tight embrace and wouldn't let go. Sunstreaker sat in shock before wrapping his arms around his brother, who had a fresh wave of tears running down.

"Come on, let's go home."Sunstreaker turned around and bent down, signaling his brother to climb on. Sideswipe climbed on Sunstreaker's back and laid his head down.

"Relax, you're fine."

...

The door opened, jerkin Sunstreaker out of his light recharge. He relaxed when he saw Ratchet standing in the doorway, who was met with an interesting scene. Sideswipe was laying on Sunstreaker's chest, arms wrapped around the mid-section for comfort and a bottle of cleaning fluid and a rag close by. Sunstreaker gave Ratchet a questioning look.

"Just came to check on Sides, but he looks fine."

"I still don't know what happened and... I'm just worried," Sunstreaker's face darkened, "The next time I see those mechs..."

"Hold up, you don't know who actually did this and Sides only knows what actually happened. When he's ready to tell, he'll come running to you first. Now, class might not be in session tomorrow, but you need recharge." Ratchet closed the door and left the twins.

...

Sideswipe felt something out of place when he woke up. He jerked up when he realized that he was lying on a pillow and Sunstreaker was gone. He ran towards the door, which opened with Sunstreaker on the other side holding two cubes of energon.

"Whoa, slow down, just went to grab breakfast." said Sunstreaker handing a cube to Sideswipe. He placed a comforting arm around Sideswipe and sat down. They sat in silence, until Sunstreaker couldn't take it any more.

"So... you gonna tell me what happened yesterday?" Sideswip nearly choked on his energon and noticed Sunstreaker's stony face.

"It's nothing..."

"That's a lie. You never let go last night, what's wrong?" They sat in silence; Sideswipe swirling the rest of the contents in the cube, Sunstreaker continued his stern gaze at his twin.

"You... you don't think I'm weak, right?" Sideswipe asked giving into Sunstreaker's look.

"No, why would you ask that?"

"They... they said the you told them I was weak and couldn't stand me. That you'd leave me for the Autobots, because they wouldn't take someone like me and that you'd take the chance to leave me."

Sunstreaker's cube dropped to the floor and he pulled Sideswipe into a bear hug. Sideswipe was stunned; Sunstreaker felt his twin shake with silent sobs, his shoulder becoming wet.

"Shh, it's ok," Sunstreaker rubbing his brother's back gently, "Don't you dare believe them. You're my brother, my twin, and I would never leave you." He cradled Sideswipe's face in his hands, wiping away the tears.

"We're going to join the Autobots, kick Decepticon aft, and show them how wrong they are."

"Promise?"

"Cross my wires and hope to stall." Sideswipe crawled back into Sunstreaker's embrace, laying his head on his brother's shoulder.


	2. Back in your arms

This is number two! Go me, I rock! This is rated T for one bad word Ratchet says... I'm lame I know.

blood shifter: Thank you, I'm glad you enjoying this one too.

Cman710: Here's the next chapter and thanks for the complement.

itsu-sual: Thank you, I love that line.

Elita One: Aw, yes it is.

AutobotStarlight: Thank you for the complement and I hope you enjoy this story as well.

Story Two: Back in your arms

Sunstreaker didn't like this, his brother was suppose to be back vorns ago. Frustrated, he slammed his sketch book on the table and left their bedroom. Storming down the hall, Sunstreaker felt sorry for the slagger who crossed him. Heading outside Sunstreaker flopped to the ground and stared off as the sun sank, his CPU wandering back to that morning...

...

Prime stood before the twins, a grave look on his face. If Sideswipe had the ability to, his face would have been white.

"W-what do you mean Sunstreaker isn't coming?"

"Sideswipe, please relax. You are just going with Prowl and Ironhide to the city to retrieve something. We will need Sunstreaker here in case of a Decepticon attack."

"But-"

"No, this conversation is over. Sideswipe, you will report to Prowl in 350 nano-clicks."

"Sides, it's no big deal." Sunstreaker tried to have Sideswipe relax, but failed.

"What if something goes wrong?" Sideswipe paced a rut in their room, "What if the Decepticons do attack?"

"I'm more worried about you! You're not going to be here, out in the open, and I'm not going to be there," Sideswipe looked at the floor, "Look, just promise you'll come back in one piece."

"Well... if I have to."

"Ok, see, now you're just bugging me." Sideswipe just smiled.

...

...Sunstreaker was brought back to the present by the sound of engines. He stood up and his stomach dropped; Ironhide had somehow become a tow-truck, dragging Sideswipe from behind and Prowl taking the lead. Quickly transforming back as Ironhide drove into the Autobot base.

"Hold on Sunstreaker."

" What happened."

"You were in your room the entire time weren't you," Sunstreaker nodded, "The Seekers were out and decided to use us as target practise."

"...And why is my twin in the condition he is in!"

"Because they singled him out."

...

"...And if you come back in this condition ever again, I'm taring out your CPU and shoving it up your aft end to put it back in!"

"Um, Ratchet, he's in recharge." said Wheeljack, nervous to point it out; Ratchet sighed.

"Damn twins, going to be the death of me." Wheeljack was about to reply when the doors to the med bay opened and Sunstreaker stormed in.

"Hold it right there youngling." Ratchet stepped in line of Sunstreaker's aim.

"Ratchet move, now" growled Sunstreaker.

"No, leave. Your brother is fine he just needs to rest."

"But-"

"No buts! He'll be out sometime tomorrow, you'll see him then."

...

Sideswipe cautiously peered around the corner, checking to see if his brother was there. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw the hallway was clear. It's not that he wanted to avoid his twin, but considering that he... sort of promised Sunstreaker that he wouldn't come back scrapped, he didn't want to cross his twin.

Sideswipe had only taken one step when he was suddenly pulled back by yellow arms. "If you're trying to avoid me, you're doing a terrible job."

"S-Sunny!" He was being pulled back into their room, "w-wait, my e-energy's low."

"I already have some energon in our room."

"B-but-"

"Shut up."

So Sideswipe couldn't do anything as he was shoved onto the bottom bunk, forcefully handed a cube of energon, and had Sunstreaker sit next to him and wouldn't let him leave. He was about to break to silence when Sunstreaker wrapped his arm around his twin.

"Sunny, wha-"

"I said shut up."

Sideswipe dared a look up at his twin; Sunstreaker had his optics powered down, his head against Sideswipe's. Placing the cube down, Sideswipe wrapped his arms and pulled his twin closer.

"I'm not deactivated."

"I know... Just don't do that again."


	3. Nightmare

This stroy is based off a pic called 'Nightmare' by the fabulous saint-of-suicides! You can find her pic (I thinks it's a her) on deviantART. It's a really cute pic.

Elita One: lol, yep

blood shifter: I'd hate to see that day too! I really can't see that happening... but I'm sure it will... and then we'll cry our optics out!

AutobotStarlight: You might cry on this chapter, this is a cute story of a cute little comic! Hope you have time to see it. (directions at the top)

Cman710: Thank you. Um, the first story they were like the age of being in a human middle school I'm not really sure what age the is. The second story they were the age of them just starting the Autobots, so young adults. I'll start adding age at the beginning too, I kind of forgot about that.

plunger02: Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it.

kitkat: Thank you, I'm glad you approve.

Stroy Three: Nightmare

_Sideswipe stared across the wasteland, trying to ignore the pain and spilling energon. He couldn't find anyone, even seeing a Decepticon would help; he limped, calling his twin and hoped for a response._

_"Sunny! ...Anyone!" He triped; unable to get back up, he began to crawl, "Someone, anyone! ...Sunny help!" Sideswipe's hand suddenly hit something with an echoing thud... something bright yellow._

_"Sunny!" Sideswipe's spark swelled with happiness, "Slag it Sunny, you worried me when you didn't- ...Sunny?" Sunstreaker hadn't moved or grumbled for his twin to get off, and his optics were black. Panicking, Sideswipe picked his twin up; pooled energon poured out from underneath._

_"Gah!" Sideswipe fell back, dropping Sunstreaker on his side; a gaping hole was ripped into his back, wires torn. Sideswipe sat there, tears streaming, unable to take in what he was seeing. He slowly reached forward and picked his twin up. _

_"Sunny... Sunny please wake up... please don't leave me..."_

...

Sideswipe woke with a start; he looked around to find that he was in their room, not a battle field. He quickly looked at the bottom bunk and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Sunstreaker, not dead and still in a deep recharge. Knowing he wouldn't get back to sleep easily, Sideswipe climbed down carrying down his red sheet. Sideswipe really didn't want to seem like a sparkling, but he really needed to know his brother was alive.

"S-Sunny..." Sideswipe gently shook his twin; Sunstreaker woke bearily regesturing what was going on.

"Sides?" He noticed how bad his twin looked, "Sides, what's wrong?" Sideswipe took a deep breath and said,

"Sunny, I had a bad dream, can I sleep with you?" Here it comes, Sunstreaker's going to laugh, tell him how much of a sparkling he was and how it was time to shape up.

"Sideswipe's optics widedend as Sunstreaker grabbed his yellow sheet, making room for his twin.

"Come on Sides, you know I don't bite." Sideswipe laid down using Sunstreaker's chest plate as a pillow, comforted to hear a spark beat. His engine revved happily as Sunstreaker gently rubbed a main wire.

"Just relax Sides. I got ya... and I'm not letting go."


	4. Healing

Ok, this chapter needs some explaining. For me, I think that the twins were found at a young age. Sunstreaker is worried about his brother because Sides can become sick easily. Also, Sides doesn't really trust anyone so when the Autobots found them, he doesn't really talk and Sunny is the only one who can actually understands him.

In this chapter, the twins are like at the ae of human 10 year olds and this is rated K. I haven't really been doing this and I need to start to!

blood shifter: Thank you, I love it when I receive reviews like that, it makes me feel really good about what I'm writing.

Elita One: Twin girls! ...Is that better than twin boys?

Nortstar: Thank you and here's more.

AutobotStarlight: Well don't cry! I know, I actually haven't seen any episodes that are actually center focused on the twins. If you know any, tell me!

Cman710: I know, but that's pretty much what I thought. That's the only thing that could actually scared Sides enough to ask Sunny that question.

Bluebird Soaring: I know! I'm so terrible!

plunger02: Isn't it just the cutest! Sunny really does care about his twin, even if he doesn't show it that much.

Story Four: Healing

Ratchet gently rubbed his optics, straining them a bit to read the data pad. The lights in the med bay had been turned down for the repairing an recharging patiences. He jumped a bit when the doors opened and no one entered. He looked around, hearing light almost silent footsteps.

"Who's there?" Ratchet stood, no one replied.

There was the sound of a drawer being rummaged in, slammed, and hurried footsteps towards the exit. Ratchet saw a small streak of yellow leave. He smiled and sat back down, knowing Sunstreaker wouldn't do anything to terrible... he hope.

...

Sunstreaker looked behind him to make sure Ratchet wasn't following and entered their room. He found his twin curled into a ball, nursing his right arm.

"Come here Sides, let me see." Sideswipe shook his head; Sunstreaker sighed. "If you don't let me heal it now, it'll get infected and you'll have to see Ratchet."Sideswipe's head shot up, optics widened in fear, and shook his head no. "Then let me see your arm."

Looking on last time at his arm, Sideswipe held it out. The top was burnt, small holes showed the inside wiring. Sunstreaker pulled a rag, a bottle of cleaner, and a roll of fabric rap.

"Ok, now this is going to hurt..." Sunstreaker dabbed the rag in the cleaner and began to rub. Instantly, Sideswipe whimpered and pulled away.

"I told you it was going to hurt!" Sunstreaker sighed as his twin shrank back further. Smiling gently, Sunstreaker placed a comforting arm around Sideswipe, grabbing the damaged arm. Sideswipe attempted to get away, not liking the stinging.

"Shh, you're fine, look it's starting to clean up," true enough the blackened armor was turning back to red, "Ok, now for the wrap..."

Soon enought, Sideswipe arm was wrapping and Sunstreaker placed the supplies in a drawer.

"Feeling better?" Sunstreaker pulled out a bad of energon goodies and sat next to Sideswipe, handing him a treat. Sideswipe accepted it and nodded happily; Sunstreaker sighed.

"I know you don't like it here, but... they're all we have."

Sideswipe replied with a look of, _"We don't belong here."_

"Come on now, we'll be fine. Besides," Sunstreaker held his brother close until their foreheads were touching, "we'll be together, I'll make sure of that."

Sideswipe replied with a smile.


	5. Beloved

I hope you like this one, it another attempt to do a sort of light slash. Being so, this chapter is rated T for... well light slash. I hope you enjoy! I personally found it cute... and I wrote it!

In this, the Autobots are on Earth at this time and it stars Bluestreak!

blood shifter: Thank you, I try my best!

Jessie07: Well... here's the update!

Cman710: (points to you) I think _someone_ needs professional help... and I think that person is you! But, joking aside, thank you!

Elita One: I do see Ratchet as a father figure... even if he doesn't think so... but that's his own problem.

Bluebird Soaring: I know, isn't it just cute!

AutobotStarlight: Ratchet is a father figure and Sunny can make any pain go away for Sides, that's just how that works with twins... I think.

Nortstar: Ahhh, brotherly love, you gotta love it.

Story Five: Beloved

Sideswipe onlined his optics, vaguely aware of someone staring at him.

"Looks like you two are cozy."

He looked up to find his twin starring down at the scene before him: Sides was laying on his back, one arm at his side, the other casually draped over the recharging form of Bluestreak.

"What time is it?"

"Don't worry, you don't have station work for a while. If you did... it'd be Prowl waking you up, not me." said Sunstreaker.

"I don't think Prowlie would be to happy about this." Sunstreaker sat down at the edge of the bottom bunk.

"Well... as long as you're treating him right..."

"Oh, you know me. Few playful tugs to the wires here, couple of kisses there, nothing to serious..."

"No overload?" Sideswipe shook his head, "Then how in Primus name is he out like a light?"

"Blue had a tough day, came to fine me for a little TLC."

"...And he just dropped dead."

"Yeah, pretty much..." Sideswipe lifted Bluestreak's head and lightly kissed him, "He said he didn't want to do much, so we didn't."

Sunstreaker shook his head and began the climb to the top bunk. Looking over the edge, Sideswipe had moved so the two mechs were face to face, Sideswipe using his lips to 'message' Bluestreak's.

"Don't you two make the perfect couple."

The only reply Sunstreaker got was a very soft "Mute it" before Sideswipe fell back into recharge.


	6. Take it back

This is kind of another take on one twin almost being lost. I'm sorry, but I really like those kinds of stories... unless one actually dies, then it's not so great.

This is rated T due to some bad language. But not much

Elita One: I can't really see Blue anything else but 'inoccent', it's so cute! But Prowl is a bit overprotective, but I guess that's a good thing.

blood shifter: Oh! I want to do that! Dare yoooooouuuu!

Cman710: Thank you!

Bluebird Soaring: - Yeah... I suppose he would.

Autobot Starlight: Really... what kind of person are you? I'll try to write one if you want me to.

Nortstar: Thank you.

cmdrtekk: Thank you, it there's one you'd like me to do... I'll do my best.

Story Six: Take it back.

"You are such a slaggin' sparkling!"

"At least I'm not sparkless!"

The crowded room looked up at hearing the explosive voices. The doors opened up; Sideswipe was unceremoniously shoved in. Sunstreaker stomped in, standing over his twin wearing the darkest scowl any mech had ever seen.

"Sparkless! Do you know how many times I've had to save your aft end!" Sideswipe kicked his brother away and stood up.

"Don't know why! Apparently, since I'm such a sparkling, those Decepticreeps can do me in and you won't have to worry about me!"

With that, both twins stomped out, each talking separate ways.

"I think some mechs have finally snapped." said Jazz leaning over to Bluestreak.

"Yeah... I wonder what that was all about?"

"Who cares," Brawn spoke up, "As long as they're pissed at each other, they won't do anything to bug us."

...

Sunstreaker growled, crumpled up the paper, frustrated that his pictures weren't coming out right. He stared up at the bunk that was currently empty; he sighed covering his optics with his hands. Sunstreaker felt terrible for what said, he didn't even know why he said it!

Truth was, he was... scared? Worried? He didn't want anyone to know, not even his own brother, but... Sideswipe ment the world to him. Sunstreaker stood up; he was going to find Sideswipe and (even though he really didn't want to) apologize, force the red twin to listen to him if he had to!

He had only taked one step when the alarm sounded.

"Slag..."

...

Prowl stood outside the med bay, knowing Ratchet was going to be busy. The battle, thankfully, was short but Sideswipe's CPU was somewhere else and the Seekers took the opening.

"Slag it let me go! Sides! Sides, damn it, you'd better answer!"

Prowl jumped slightly, turning his attention down towards the end of the hall. Ironhide and Mirage were doing their best attempt to keep Sunstreaker away form the med bay.

"What's going on out here?!" The med bay doors opened, revealing a ticked off Wheeljack.

"Jack!" Sunstreaker broke away and grabbed Wheeljack ruffly by the sholders, "Jack what happened, how bad is Sideswipe?!"

"Calm down! Look, Ratchet's doing the best he can but it won't help if you blow a gasget!"

"H-how long will it take?"

"...It's hard to say," Sunstreaker placed his hand over his audios as if not wanting to hear, "He was hit bad Sunny. Look... you can't see him but I'll keep you as informed as much as possible."

Prowl could see Sunstreaker just... break. Wheeljack gently patted the yellow twins shoulders and re-entered the med bay. Prowl then did something completely out of character; he placed a comforting arm around Sunstreaker.

"I think you need a bit of energon."

...

Sideswipe happily left the med bay: three day, two being awake and one having his audio yelled off by Ratchet... he was more than happy to leave. Considering that he met no other mech on his way to thier room, Sideswipe figured it was night and everyone was in recharge. (Except Red... Red never sleeps.)

Sideswipe peeked into their room to find Sunstreaker completely out, sketch paper covering the floor and the yellow twin. Sideswipe was surprised to find each sketch was of him, each picture a frozen moment in time. Smiling, hi brushed the sketches off the berth and laid next to Sunstreaker. He laughed when Sunstreaker wrapped his arms around him.

"Guess someone missed me."

"You have no slaggin' idea." Sunstreaker gently rubbed Sideswipe's helm, making him look up.

"What brought this on?"

"Nothing, it's just... I'm sorry."

Sideswipe stared. "Did you just apologize!"

"Mute it or I'm taking it back. But seriously, I am sorry."

Sideswipe buried himself in Sunstreaker. "It's ok... you had every right to be mad at me."

"That's a lie."

"I know I'm just trying to make you feel better."

"Stop the and recharge."

"What, now you're demanding?"

"No, but you need it."

Unable to argue, Sideswipe moved closer and drifted into an easy recharge.


	7. Kodak moment

Hey hey, I'm glad that you all are liking this! Ok this chapter is rated K... nothing bad.

Elita One: I know! It's just weird!

Cman710: I hate them too! If their written really well, I might look at them, but I normally stay away... far, far away!

Nortstar: Thank you! It's so weird, every time I type in your name, I type in North instead of Nort, sorry if I eventually do that.

Bulebird Soaring: Thank you, I'm glad you're liking this! And... you just gave me a Plot Bunny! Woot! Party! I'm just going to keep shouting til I'm sore!

AutobotStarlight: Thank you! TwinXTwin? ...I could attempt to do that, I'm not really good a smut stuff but I will try! And you too have also givin' me a Plot Bunny! Yeah!

Story Seven: Kodak moment

Sunstreaker groaned as he was taken out of recharge by a noise that he hadn't heard in a long time, but thought it was something different. Rubbing his optics, he looked over at his twin.

"Hey Sides, did you hear that?"

"...What?"

"I'm not sure it-" Sunstreaker was cut off when Sideswipe doubled over, coughing. Instantly Sunstreaker was by his brother's side, rubbing his back.

"Ah Slag, look at me."

Sideswipe barely lifted his head: it was deep red around his optics showing that his internal system was heating up, optics flickering off and back on.

"Primus above, you're sick again!' Sideswipe shook his head but ended up in another coughing fit.

"Yes you are, don't lie to me! Come on we're seeing Ratchet." Sideswipe frantically shook his head no and pointed to their alarm clock; it was 2 in the morning. "Fine... but first thing we do is go to Ratchet."

Sideswipe hung his head in defeat. Sunstreaker was bout return to his berth, when he was held back.

_"Please don't leave." _Sideswipe asked silently; Sunstreaker sighed.

"Fine."

Grabbing the red blanket, he laid Sideswipe down and rapped the blanket around them. The red twin moved closer, resting his forehead against Sunstreaker's chest plate. He winced, Sideswipes was really burning up!

...

"Come on, you need to see Ratchet! ...Don't argue with me."

Said medic looked up from his data pad. Sighing, Ratchet opened the med bay door and was met with an interesting sight. A almost reddened faced Sideswipe was attempting to get away from Sunstreaker and the med bay.

"Alright you two, what's going on?" Both younglings jumped not knowing Ratchet was there. Sideswipe rushed forward and hid himself in Sunstreaker.

"Sideswipe isn't feeling well, can you see what's wrong?"

"Yes... that is if he'll do it willingly."

Sunstreaker looked at his twin who was determined to find the floor interesting; Sunstreaker pushed him forward.

"Go on, he's going to make you feel better." Sideswipe shook his head no and put a death grip on Sunstreaker. "...Ok, what if I stay with you?" He looked up, questioning Ratchet.

"That's alright with me." So the twins were placed on the berth, Sunstreaker holding Sideswipe close, while Ratchet ran some scans.

"Nothing serious, just a small virus, but you'll need to stay here for a couple of nights." Optics widened, Sideswipe whimpered slightly.

"Shh, it's alright Sides. Do you want me to bring you anything," Sideswipe nodded, "Ok, I'll get you something. Ratchet, can you get him some energon?"

"Um," Ratchet faltered never being ordered to do something by a youngling, "sure. Sideswipe, don't touch anything."

...

Sunstreaker stared up, unable to go into recharge. The room felt so big and empty without feeling Sideswipe there. Knowing recharge now was pointless, he jumped off his berth and made his way to the med bay, his yellow blanket trailing behind.

He peeked in to find Sideswipe still awake. Sideswipe optics widened with happiness, smiling, when he was Sunstreaker.

"Hey Sides, couldn't sleep either?" Sideswipe shook his head no, "Ok, here I come." Sunstreaker climbed up and was instantly attacked by Sideswipe. "Ok, ok! I missed you too. Now, let's recharge, you need it the most if you want to get better."

...

Ratchet laughed slightly at the still recharging twins. Sunstreaker had his arms lightly rapped around Sideswipe who was using his twin as a pillow.

"What was that human saying?" Ratchet wondered out loud to himself, "Oh yeah... it's a Kodak moment."


	8. Saturated

Here's another one! You guys are amazing, last chapter had the most reviews out of all of them! I'd dance... but you wouldn't be able to see it. This is rated K, nothing to bad.

**Attention 'Growing Up' Readers**: I'm soooo busy right now! My mother finally got a house and we've been painting and moving non stop! I've been working on the story during my free time but I'm also stuck. I'll update a soon as possible so don't kill me just yet.

Bluebird Soaring: Wimp! I was terrible at writing once, then I did it all the time and it became easier. Just try your best, but go ahead and feed the plot bunny. It's hungry!

Cman710: Oh, now I'm going to cry... not really. But I'm glad you liked it!

Elita One: I want that picture too! I'm sure it's the cutest thing in the world.

cmdrtekk: Who doesn't like those Kodak moments.

ReaVenn-Chan: Oooh, I hope you get better soon! But while you are healing, enjoy this chapter!

AutobotStarlight: I working on your TwinXTwin story but I'm really busy. (check bold announcement). Kodak moments... they're just the greatest.

Nortstar: Yeah, you won't yell at me! Thank you!

flamingmarsh: I agree with you but I like it for two reasons. One: sparklings and younglings are still developing so their systems might not work as well. So the blanket would help. Two: Sunny and Sides are just to cute with them!

Jessie07: Thank you!

blood shifter: He probably did... you know, black mail. There are no other twins like Sunny and Sides!

plunger02: ...OOOOOHHHH! Another Plot Bunny!

Story Eight: Saturated

Sunstreaker, prepaired for Sideswipe's arrival, wasn't entirely expecting to hear a loud thud. Looking up from his sketch, Sunstreaker found his twin on the floor, covered in mud and half in recharge.

"Sides come on, you're getting the floor dirty. Get yourself to the wash racks."

Sideswipe shook his head and curled into a tighter ball. Sunstreaker did the Cybertronian version of a sigh, placed his sketch down, and picked his twin up. He scowled in disgust as the mud transferred from Sideswipe to Sunstreaker's early polished armor.

"You are so paying for this." Sideswipe only moved closer.

...

Sideswipe yelped out of recharge as cold water splashed down. He looked around and found he was sitting on the floor in the middle of the wash room, and he couldn't remember how he got there.

"Oops, did I wake you?" said Sunstreaker, his smile hiding how mad he was at having to do this.

"Mute it..." Sideswipe yawned, "What are you doing?"

Sunstreaker said nothing; he grabbed a cloth, a bottle of cleaner, and rubbed the caked dirt off. Sideswipe, already half into recharge, was comforted by the warm water and gently rubbing. He leaned against his twin and fell back into recharge.

About an hour later, when Sideswipe was clean enough by Sunstreaker's standers, the yellow mech picked his twin up and headed back to their room. He placed Sideswipe on the bottom bunk and was about to move to the top bunk; but the red twin had a death grip on Sunstreaker's arm and wasn't about to let go. Admitting defeat, Sunstreaker rapped both arms protectively around Sideswipe. Instantly, the red mech buried himself in his twin. Sunstreaker smiled, reminded when they were sparkling and Sideswipe could never go to sleep unless Sunstreaker was right next to him.

"Slagger..."


	9. I have to cope

Another chapter... It would have been up sooner, but I've been moving for the past two weeks... I'm really tired! And to people who I promised to actually do a story for them, hold on!

blood shifter: I know, but Sunny really couldn't. Sides was dirty and we all know how Sunny feels about dirt... he doesn't like it.

flamingmarsh: Thank you, that's actually one of my favorite ones that I've done.

AutobotStarlight: I'm tired... I can't even tell you how tired I am... But yes, I feel sorry for Sunny's paint job. Oh well, he can deal.

Elita One: Go cute and fluffy!

Cman710: Still going strong!

plunger02: I know, that's something I love writing about these two... I don't really know why. It's just fun!

Jessie07: Thank you!

cmdrtekk: Thank you, I try my best.

Nortstar: Thank you!

Story Nine: I have to cope

"Out, out, get out! I don't need you hovering around!" Ratchet shoved Sideswipe unceremoniously out of the med bay. He quickly turned back around and attempted to plead his way into staying, even though he knew it wouldn't work.

"Come on Ratchet! Let me stay a little longer!"

"You've been in here for 3 cycles!" Ratchet sighed watching Sideswipe's face fall, "Sunstreaker will be out by tonight. Just try and distract yourself til then... and no pranks." The doors closed with a snap, leaving Sideswipe in the dark hallway. Sighing he turned towards the rec room. He chose a seat near the back, staring at his untouched energon cube.

"Hey Sides! ...What's wrong man?" Sideswipe looked up to find Jazz standing over him.

"It's nothing."

"...He'll make it threw," Jazz flopped down slinging a comforting arm around Sideswipe, "It's not bad."

"I know... but I can't stop thinking about it. And going into recharge is going to suck without Sunny there." Sideswipe felt Jazz stand up, almost relieved he was leaving. Jazz was nice, but he didn't really want to talk. He was taken by surprise when Jazz pulled him up.

"Come on, ya need something to help ya cope."

"B-but..."

"Come on!"

Jazz practically dragged Sideswipe out and towards his room. Shoved onto Jazz's berth, Sideswipe was in amazement as Jazz tore threw his containment unit. A few clicks passed when Jazz let out a cry of 'discovery', he turned a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Wha-" Sideswipe was bombarded with at least 20 disks.

"Seeing as your problem is you can't stand the silence, the best thing to do is fill it. And the best thing to fill it with is music."

"But... I can't take these-"

"Take 'em! I have plenty more. And you need them more than I do."

"...Thanks Jazz."

...

"Slaggin' medic." Sunstreaker mumbled as he left the med bay.

He rushed a bit as he headed towards their room, knowing Sideswipe was unable to fall into recharge. Sunstreaker stopped short when he heard a soft steady beat pulsing threw the floor. He was surprised, upon entering their room, to find it covered with a multitude of disks.

He found Sideswipe deep in recharge, curled around an old sketch book of Sunstreaker's. The music was turned down, the floor losing it's pulse. Sunstreaker merely looked down at the red twin, who curled in tighter, and gently nudged him awake.

"Hey... you're in my bunk."

"Wha... oh, sorry." Sideswipe began to leave when Sunstreaker pulled him back down.

"I didn't tell you to leave." Sideswipe weakly smiled and laid against Sunstreaker's chest plate. "Where did you get all of this?"

"Jazz."

"...Why?"

"To cope... you have art, I have music."


	10. Jazz is scary

We all know Jazz is everyones friend and gets along... but what happens when Sideswipe accuses him of being scary? This is taken when they were younglings, Sideswipe is left alone and he doesn't really like it.

Bluebird Soaring: I know! This actually popped into my head. Someone reviewed and asked what Sideswipe does to cope if Sunny's in the med bay and this was born! ...So to speak

Elita One: I know! My mom so doesn't understand but I rally don't care.

Cman710: Here's the next one.

flamingmarsh: I know... but it's really cute!

Sunstreaker: Sorry about the spelling... I'm really terrible at it.

Jessie07: Thank you!

Autobot Starlight: Poor Sunny, no one understands what he goes threw. I'm still not completely moved in yet. But I'm selling a whole bunch of my crap in a garage sale this weekend. Thank you, I love the reviews you give me! They really help with my stories!

blood shifter: Of course it's Jazz.

cmdrtekk: Thank you!

Nortstar: Thank you!

Story Ten: Jazz is scary

Ratchet desperately tried to pry the red youngling off of his yellow twin. Sideswipe whimpered and kicked as he was pulled away and placed on a chair. He made an attempt to run back to Sunstreaker, but was held back.

"Sideswipe, stop. I'll only need Sunstreaker for at least two cycles," Sideswipe shook his head, "Yes you'll be fine."

Sideswipe had no choice but to watch as Ratchet lead Sunstreaker out. It had been a good day up until this point; Sideswipe had finally allowed himself to leave their room and explore. Sunstreaker knew where every room was, due to he had actually left, and lead the red twin to the rec room. Thankfully, for both twins, no one was in there allowing them free reign... that was until Ratchet came and tore them apart.

Now, Sideswipe was alone and worse, he didn't know how to get back to their room. He jumped when the doors opened; two mechs stepped in, both black and white. One had a visor covering his optics, dull horns at the top of his helm, and was chatting away a huge grin on his face. The other looked rather bored, but his door wings were perked up showing he was listening.

"...Well, who do we have here?" The visored mech noticed Sideswipe, who tenced up; the mech laughed. "Someone's a bit skiddish. Don't worry, I'm not goin' to hurt ya. What's your name?" Sideswipe shook his head.

"Congratulations Jazz, I believe you scared him."

"Did not!" Jazz bent down, smiling as he came optic level to Sideswipe. He squeaked loudly and scrambled underneath the chair. The winged mech laughed as Jazz looked horror struck.

"Right, he's really warming up to you."

"Mute it Prowl." Sideswipe began to shake as Jazz's feet came into view. He scrambled back, attempting to get away, and found himself picked up.

"It's alright little one, you won't be harmed." Sideswipe looked up at Prowl, who softly smiled back down. Sideswipe smiled back up and moved closer to Prowl. "Now, let's try this again. What's your name?"

"...Sideswipe."

...

Sunstreaker was surprised upon entering the rec room to find his twin in deep recharge... being held in the second commander's arms.

"Seems he found someone else to warm up to." said Ratchet. Sunstreaker crawled onto Prowl's lap and poked Sideswipe's until he woke up.

"...Sunny!" Sideswipe launched himself into Sunstreaker, "Sunny, look, look, it's Prowl!"

"Really?" Sunstreaker already knew this but was happy Sideswipe was warming up to someone, "Who's the mech in the corner?"

"Oh, that's Jazz," Sideswipe whispered, "he's scary."

Prowl laughed... Jazz hung his head in defeat.


	11. New Family

Hey, I'm back! XD No I didn't die, I've just been busy and I've a HUGE witters block right now. But I'll up load my other story's as soon as I possible can. Until then... HANG ON!! XD!! This takes place a few months after the last story.

Bluebird Soaring: Thank you! Yeah, Jazz gets to much love... it's Prowl's turn! XD Ooo, and I also nailed your suggestion! Yay! XD

cmdrtekk: Who's all your fav's? I could do a one shot with them. XD Thank you for the review.

Cman710: Yet!? ...Oh Primus! Run Jazz Run!! XD

Crimson Starlight: I made you laugh, I made you laugh! XD I'm glad you liked it.

blood shifter: Yes, it's very cute! XD

Elita One: ...Crazy Prowl... Plot Bunny! Woohoo!

dandyparakeet: Yes, poor Jazz, but he'll get over it. XD

flamingmarsh: Well, to Sideswipe, Jazz is scary. XD

AutobotStarlight: The garage sell was fine. I made twelve dollars! (that might not be a lot, but we have really bad luck at garage sells) Jazz will get over it and of course the twins have to have mischief! XD

Jessie07: Thank you! XD

Nortstar: Thank you! XD

plunger02: Meh, he'll get over it. XD

Story Eleven: New Family

Sideswipe snapped out of recharge, his intakes working over time to cool him off. Another nightmare, he was starting to get tired of this. Sliding off his berth, Sideswipe climbed next to his twin.

"Sunny... Sunny wake up," Sunstreaker moaned and went back into recharge, "Sunny please wake up."

The red twin sighed and sat on the edge of the berth, rapping the blanket tighter around him. Knowing Sunny wouldn't wake up and he couldn't go back into recharge, Sideswipe had to find someone else. And he knew who to go to. Sideswipe peered out of the room and closed the door behind him. The hallway was completely dark, forcing Sideswipe to turn his optics on high. Red blanket dragging behind him, Sideswipe choice his left and headed down the hallway. In a few clicks, Sideswipe knew he had picked the wrong way.

"Mmh... Sunny!" Sideswipe quickend his pace; the darkness pressed down. Freaking out, Sideswipe flung the blanket over him.

"Prowl!"

...

Prowl jerked out of recharge hearing someone shout his name. Jazz mumbled, slowly coming online.

"Mmm... Prowl, what's wrong?"

"Thought I heard something."

"Prowl!"

Both mechs looked at each other hearing the second in commander's name being shouted threw the closed door. Prowl instantly flew open the door; he found a red blanket, the mech under it shaking visibly.

"Sideswipe, what are you doing here?" Prowl asked; the red twin quickly rapped his arms around Prowl's neck. "Alright, calm down." Prowl stood up and carried Sideswipe in.

"What's with him?" Jazz asked as Prowl sat back down.

"I don't know, he hasn't said anything," Prowl pulled Sideswipe away, "What's wrong Sides?"

"I had a bad dream."

"About what?"

"Our parents dying. I tried to wake up Sunny, but he wouldn't, so I came and found you," Prowl brought the red twin close, "Prowl... can I stay here?"

"Yes you may."

"Can Sunny come?"

"Um... alright."

Jazz stood up. "I'll get him."

...

Sunstreaker slowly drifted out of recharge as he felt himself being picked up. He flickered on his optics and found himself looking up at Jazz.

"Hey, sorry to wake ya Sunny."

"Jazz... wha goin' on?"

"Well, Sides woke up from another nightmare. He tried to wake you, but ya didn't, so he went to find Prowl," said Jazz carrying Sunny back to their room, "He asked that you two stay with us."

"Did he say what it was about?"

"Um... your parent's death."

"...Oh."

"Oh?"

"Nothing."

"Doesn't sound like nothin'."

"Trust me, you'll find out soon enough."

...

"Sunny!" Sunstreaker was instantly put into a tight locked hug.

"Hey Sides," Sunstreaker pull his twin back, "Jazz told me what happened... do you want me to play it?" Sideswipe nodded; Sunstreaker pulled a small disk out of subspace and held it out for Jazz. "Jazz, could you pop this in?"

"Uh... sure."

He gently slided it into the playing system; a soft femme voice filled the room. Sunstreaker gently rubbed Sideswipe's back until the red twin finally went into recharge.

"Care to explain what's wrong?" asked Prowl.

"Tonight's the 'anniversary' of when our parents died. He always has the memory and that song's help calm him down. ...It' our mother singing." Prowl laid back down on the berth, bringing the twins with him. Prowl on one side, Jazz on the other, Sideswipe curled closer comforted by the warmth.

"Go into recharge Sunny, you need it." Sunstreaker nodded and charged down; Jazz softly smirked at Prowl.

"To cute right?" said Jazz.

"...I feel so sorry for them," Prowl looked at Jazz, "Well, what do you think? Family?"

Jazz stroked both twins cheeks, "I'll agree."


End file.
